Want
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: The craving that's been growing inside Kid Flash is pushing him to his limits and frankly, he can't take much more.


**Oh wow it's been a long time since I've put anything up here. XD Well I got hit with writer's block hard and have had stuff going on in my life and lakjfdslkfjsalkj so...here's something with KF/Rob. I apologize if it's not too good. I was going to write a smut for the rest of it but I wasn't sure so I cut it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Young Justice nor the characters; I just wrote the story.**

* * *

><p>It hurts him. No, "hurt" is too less of a word to describe the torment that he feels in that moment, the undeniable aching in his chest, the raging feelings inside his person. He wants so desperately to move. He wants to touch, taste, experience every sensation of the object of his desire. He wants to let out the emotions that have built up over weeks, months-no years, and the lack of it kills him inside. Just like every time. Damn. Sometimes he has to bite his lip to keep his inner thoughts from spilling outward into the open; sometimes he must grip onto the nearest thing and squeeze and play it off. Different day, different distraction, same exact reason. All of this pain and need of self-restraint; all this hiding behind a fake expression and brush away gestures; all of this <em>drama,<em> was caused by one simple thing.

Dick Grayson.

Just watching him talk on the couch cushion beside him made Wally go crazy. The way the other boy's lips move as they part and form words entrances him. The ways his arms, head, entire _body_twitches or turns, or performs gestures throughout explanations and stories made his insides burn with the desire to press his body against his, just to feel him. As the thought passes his mind, his cheeks heat a bit and he shakes his head to dismiss it. The last thing he needed was for his best friend to notice. But he did anyway.

"KF, dude, you okay?"

Wally looks at him and his grip tightens on the seat cushion. His nails dig into the fabric. Dick has lowered his dark shades ever so slightly, just enough so that his crystal blue eyes are visible to the speedster. One dark eyebrow is raised, his eyes holding as much question as what he had just asked. Couple that with the way his mouth was downturned into a small frown and Wally wondered to himself how he even had any more self-control left inside his body.

"What? Yeah man, I'm fine. Uh-what were you saying?" He laughs halfheartedly, halfway forcing a smile onto his face. Dick's face scrunches up slightly, unsatisfied with the answer and still curious, and pushes his dark glasses up the bridge of his nose with one slim finger. Wally is sad for the loss of the sight of the other's eyes but he can deal with it.

Just like he's dealt with his feeling for the past few years. He's in love with this guy, his best friend, his teammate. It just hit him one day when they were watching a movie for their bro movie night. Almost literally. Dick had looked at him at one point, smiled, and said something funny and he'd realized "I'm in love with him." Nothing fancy, nothing spectacular. Just a revelation. He definitely knew it wasn't just a want for the other's body; he loved his personality, his slyness, his quick-thinking, his jokes, the way he _understood_him. He was there when he couldn't go to his aunt or uncle and he always knew what to say, or if to say anything at all. He loves him. And that feeling had only grown as time passed by. All he had been wanting to do ever since was show the younger teen how he felt with sweet yet fiery kisses, tender touches, and much much more. But the fear of rejection has kept him at bay...so far. He knows that one wrong move could shatter their friendship forever and that was the last thing he needed.

At some point during his story, Dick runs a hand through his through his raven hair and licks the top row of his teeth before his lips part into a wide grin. Wally is ready to pounce. Really ready to pounce. He figures he's got about five seconds before his control breaks and he's doing something he might possibly regret for the rest of his life. Dick raises a hand to the corner of his shades and slides them slowly off of his face, eyes closed for a few seconds before he opens them, and Wally is gone. He lunges forward, hands reaching for the other, mouth parted in order to kiss him deeply and without abandon. However, the body he was going for lunged forward as well, causing them to collide at some midpoint, their lips still managing to meet as intended. They both fall.

Wally feels a moment of surprise at what just happens but he easily throws it aside for a later time. He decides to just roll with the moment and closes his eyes, lets his hands sneak under the other's shirt and slide against his chest as he moves their lips together fiercely. Dick's hands snake up the speedster's arms, shoulders, neck, and into his fiery strands of hair where his fingers tangle and clutch to secure him against himself. When the need for air becomes more than just a trivial annoyance, their lips separate though no farther than a centimeter. Their breath is heavy. Their cheeks are flushed. And yet they can't get enough.

"Why...?" Wally asks, his hot breath making Dick smirk in amusement.

"Do you really have to ask that question? I thought the answer was obvious." He closes his eyes again and touches their lips together. "I love you too."

Wally closes the gap completely, this new kiss more passionate than gentle, eliciting a soft moan from the smaller teen, whose mouth opens a bit wider than before. He uses push his tongue inside, to taste every space and corner, eventually meeting the other's slick muscle in a playful dance. The hold Dick has using one hand tightens while the other slides down Wally's back. The redhead manages to break their lip lock, moving his mouth instead to press into the curve of Dick's neck, inhaling his minty scent. He smiles. He alternates between nips and kisses, occasionally sneaking a lick in there. The air fills with both their light moans, groans, and panting (mostly Dick's) and damn did Wally want him. So so badly. But-never on the first confession, right?

With one last tender kiss to the other's skin, Wally lifts his head and looks straight into his eyes.

"I love you...Dick..." He bit his lip lightly, weighing his words for once before he spoke. "I...maybe-"

The acrobat lifts his hand and places it against Wally's freckled cheek, smiling up at him fondly.

"You like to take things slow with the right things, Wally. Have you noticed that?" He laughs that mischievous, signature laugh of his. "That's one of the things I love about you. It's cute." The smile turns into a smirk for a split second. "Just know that whatever you want...I want too."

* * *

><p><strong>So...let me know what you guys think! And also if you want that smut. I miiight just write it. XD Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
